HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA
by Hanekawa Koneko
Summary: Tiba tiba mereka bertingkah aneh, aku merasa di jauhi. Ada apa dengan mereka ?


Disclaimer: © Masashi Kishimoto 

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA**

Hai, namaku **Gaara**. Cowok paling terganteng setelah Uzumaki Naruto *Sasukey anda kalah :v* Kelas 1 di Konoha high school. Aku pindah dari suna ke konoha karena otou-san lagi ada kerja di Konoha. Yah disini lebih seru. Tidak sepanas di Suna.

" Hey! Gaara! Ayo cepat! "

Tiba tiba ada suara yang mengejutkan ku. Suara nya sudah tak asing lagi di indra pendengaranku.

" Jangan melamun saja Gaara ! "

Ternyata dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Sahabat baik ku. Aku dulu pertama kali bertemu dengannya ditaman pas aku lagi sedih. Aku bagaikan anak hilang waktu itu *muahaha :v*

" Go-gomen Naruto. Tadi aku melamun. " kataku sambil menepuk kedua pipiku.

" Hei, atau jangan jangan kau sedang memikirkan dia yah, iya kan. " goda Naruto sambil menyikut ku.

" Apa yang kau katakan. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. "

Aku berjalan meninggalkannya yang sedang tertawa tidak jelas disana.

" **GAARA! Chotto!** "

-OoO-

Konoha High School

" O-ohayou Gaara-kun "

" Ohayou Ga-gaara-kun "

Kata kata Ohayou berterbangan dimana mana. Ketahuan sekali, aku ini cowok yang sangat keren.

" Hei Gaara! "

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara, dan seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek yang berkilauan tersenyum padaku.

" Ohayou! "

Sapa nya lembut padaku. Ehem, namanya Matsuri. Teman satu angkatan plus sekalian teman sekelas. Yah kata Naruto dia menyukai ku. Tidak salah sih, aku kan tampan. *kenapa Gaara jadi se pede ini, gampar boleh ngk :v #dikarungin fans gaara*

" Gaara. Hello! "

Dia melambaikan tangan nya tepat didepan wajahku.

" A-ah, i-iya. Ada apa? "

" Melamun lagi? Ada apa sih. Akhir akhir ini melamun terus " ujar Matsuri sambil berkacak pinggang.

" Hayoloh, yang perhatiin Gaara mulu :D " sahut Naruto sambil menepuk pundak ku.

" Dia kan teman sekelasku Naruto-senpai. "

" Hayo ngaku aja, iya kan Gaara :D " goda Naruto sambil menyikutku.

" Ah, bodoh ah. Ayo kekelas Gaara. "

Matsuri menarik tangan kiri ku kasar. Aku melambai kan tangan kananku ke Naruto.

-OoO-

' Teng tong, teng tong '

" Baiklah. Minggu depan kita lanjutkan. "

Kurenai-sensei keluar kelas, dan aku menghela napas lega. Akhirnya pelajaran yang paling memuakkan selesai juga. Mungkin lebih baik mendengar Ceramah Temari dari pada pelajaran ini.

" Matsuri! "

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara, untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil Matsuri. Dia selalu jadi orang sibuk beberapa minggu ini, bukan karena aku mempunyai perasaan padanya.

" Iya, ada apa Kankuro-senpai? " tanya lembut pada kakak ku Kankuro.

Kankuro jadi sering ku lihat bersama dengan Matsuri dari pada aku. Atau jangan jangan mereka pacaran? Sungguh mengejutkan aku tidak diberi tahu.

" Semua sudah menunggu mu! "

" Ah, souka. "

Matsuri melihat kearahku, dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandanganku.

" Aku akan kembali Gaara~ "

Matsuri pun berjalan keluar kelas bersama Kankuro. Bagaimana ini, aku jadi penasaran apa yang akan mereka lakukan

-OoO-

Keesokan Harinya.

" Ittekimasu "

Aku menyandang tasku dan berlari menuju rumah Naruto.

-skip-

" Gomen, Gaara. Naruto sudah pergi. Keliatan nya dia sangat terburu buru tadi. " ujar ibu Naruto

" Naruto sudah pergi? Arigatou bibi "

Aku membungkuk dan pergi dari rumah kediaman Uzumaki. Ini tidak seperti biasanya, walaupun dia terburu buru dia tidak pernah tidak datang kerumahku. Ada apa ini. Beberapa orang agak terlihat aneh belakangan ini. Mulai dari Kiba-senpai, yang agak takut berbicara denganku.

-OoO-

" Naruto ke- "

" Gomen Gaara, aku lagi sibuk " katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.

Lihat! Dia memotongku ketika berbicara. Ini menyebalkan!

-OoO-

Semua mulai menjauh dari ku. Ini bagaikan aku sudah tidak mandi ber abad-abad. Tidak! Ini seperti aku jatuh ke tumpukan kotoran babi.

" KENAPA ! "

Aku berteriak keras, disalah satu kursi ditaman sekolahku.

" Aku tidak pernah melihat seorang Gaara berteriak. Hihi "

Seseorang mendekat kearahku.

" hh, ternyata kau.. "

Aku menghela napas lega, ternyata perempuan reseh itu, siapa lagi kalau tidak Matsuri. Dan dia pun duduk disebelahku.

" Hehe iya. Eh, kenapa kau tadi berteriak? Ada masalah? " tanya nya sambil menatap ku serius.

" tidak ada. Aku lagi Bad mood. "

" Atau mungkin kau sakit Gaara? "

Dia menempelkan dahi nya ke dahiku. Wajahnya sangat dekat kewajahku. Dan jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, seperti akan meletus.

" Tidak panas, tapi wajahmu memerah. Mungkin kau bisa ke UKS. Mau ku antar? " tanya nya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

" Baka. Aku hanya sedang merasa dijauhi oleh teman temanku. "

" Hm? Mungkin hanya perasaan mu. Lihat aku! Aku tidak menjauhi mu " ujarnya sambil menunjuk dirinya.

" Iya, tapi tadi Naru- "

" Eh, aku lupa aku ada urusan. Sampai jumpa nanti dirumah mu Gaara. Bye~ "

Matsuri menyandang tasnya dan berlari menjauh dari tempatku. Dia memang tidak menjauhiku tapi dia memotong kata-kataku. Dan itu membuatku semakin bad mood.

-OoO-

Aku menyedot minuman yang ku beli di mesin minuman tadi. Rasanya terasa hangat didalam nya.

" kira kira. Onee-chan sudah pulang belum yah. "

Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri sambil berjalan pulang menuju rumahku. Jalan ini sangat gelap, tidak ada lampu yang meneranginya maka ku coba meneranginya dengan lampu di Handphone ku walaupun tidak terang. Tapi aku bisa jalan

-skip-

" Gelap. Berarti memang belum pulang "

Aku merogoh kunci dikantong celanaku. Dan memasukkan kunci itu ke lubang (?) itu *ambigu xD ambigu :v #nyelip* aku membuka pintu itu perlahan. Dan tiba-tiba lampu rumahku menyala.

" **OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU GAARA !** "

" A-apa ini! "

Aku sangat terkejut dengan ini.

" Hayo lah Gaara. Apa kepala mu terbentur? Sekarang tanggal 19 januari. Ini hari ulang tahun mu kan? " tanya Naruto.

Dia lah yang memegang kue bertuliskan _Selamat Ulang Tahun Gaara_.

" Da-dari mana kalian tahu? "

" Tanya saja pada gadis ini. Dia yang merencanakan semua nya " ujar Kankuro sambil menarik seseorang dari tempat persembunyiannya.

" Matsuri !? "

" Dia pacarmu kan? " tanya Kankuro sambil tersenyum.

" Masih belum Baka! " ujar Temari sambil menjitak Kankuro

" A-arigatou minna. Aku sangat senang "

Aku tersenyum sambil meneteskan air mata.

" Arigatou Matsuri "

Aku tersenyum kearahnya, dan wajahnya mulai berubah merah.

Yang lain, sedang berpesta didalam rumah menari dan bernyanyi. Sedangkan aku dan Matsuri duduk diteras depan rumahku.

" Dari mana kau tahu hari ulang tahunku? "

" Aku melihat dirapor mu. Aku seperti pengun- "

Dengan cepat aku mencium bibirnya, *OMO mau Gaara-kun*

" Aku menyukai mu! Ini pajak untuk hari ulang tahunku "

- THE END –

Yow, gimana ff saya. Jelek pasti. Review dong yang baik hati :v


End file.
